Shine Lotiz
Shine Lotiz (or Shine Lioness) is one of the members of the team. She is also the leader of her own adventure team known as the Wubb Girlz. She is also Ariell Lotiz's girlfriend. She can easily seduce Ariell and they often get "intimate" with each other. Their love is like that of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's, and NOTHING ''will ever come between them. Description She is the brains of the 4 sisters; she also has a great deal of responsibility as well; being the oldest of the Wubb Sisters comes with its own rewards though. So far, only three out of the four sisters have special powers; Shine is a songstress, meaning whatever she sings about, becomes reality. Shimmer is able to manipulate dance movements into reality or fantasy sequences. And Sparkle is a great sculptor. It is currently unknown what Glitter's special power is. Shine is a very kind-hearted and beautiful young woman. She never gives up on her sisters and friends, no matter how bad a situation can seem at times. She's the one her sisters always come to for advice or comfort when they need it the most. All and all, Shine's a wonderful songstress, as well as a great friend. She can't wait to come back for more adventures in movies and television series. Shine also acts as a motherly figure to Wubbzy, such as giving him advice on how to perform, mainly by "being himself", and also, after an exhausting concert, she comforted him while he took a nap backstage, in turn, giving the spot as lead singer for that concert to Glitter. World-Wide Adventure Shine, along with the rest of her team, along with the crew of the space battleship Yamato, will help Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends put together the world after Dr. Eggman broke it apart, but at the same time, Shine and Sonic must try to deal with their own problems; Sonic has been cursed to transform into a Werehog at night, and Shine is cursed to turn into a were-lioness. Once the world's close to being fixed as power is restored to the Chaos Emeralds, they all will face a hideous beast that lies within the Earth's core. Shine the Were-Lioness Starting with the adventure in "Sonic Unleashed", Shine will have to cope with turning into a were-lioness at night. In this form, Shine is a lot more feral looking than usual; her voice has a growl-like sound to it, and she is forced to walk on all fours and fight like a real lioness. Her fur turns a darker shade of blue, her eyes turn blood red, and her boots turn into spiky hiking boots. She's also a lot stronger in this form too; and like Sonic's Werehog form, her arms will be able to stretch a long way, which could be useful during the team's journey. When Sonic and the team face off against Dark Gaia inside the Earth's core, he takes back the energy that had infected Shine and Sonic, thus permanently removing their beast forms. Children Shine and Murphy have two children by birth. First is Nyota who has her mother's color and her father's eyes. The second is Nyota who has her father's color and her mother's eye color. Murphy and Shine also have an adopted daughter, an alicorn pony named Baldella. Marriage Ariell and Shine's love is not only in character, but also in person as well. Even though the two lovers live in different states of the U.S. Ariell ''WILL find Shine and they will get married for real. Shine seduces Murphy.png|Shine seduces Murphy at the Beach Shine in a tree by fictioncreatorartist-d5vrzce.png|Shine in a tree commission___cheyenne_meets_kairel__bruma__panthy_by_bennythebeast-d599xw1.png|Shine with Kairel, Bruma, and Panthy Blue Furred Lioness.jpg Shine and Murphy kiss.png|Shine kisses her true love, Murphy Dragonstar Shine lioness seductive 3 by fictioncreatorartist-d5v339h.png|Shine eyeing her love seductively shine_by_tylerthdragon-d5zu36g-2.png|Shine as a Dragon Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Characters